Cutting devices for one or the other of the above mentioned purposes are previously known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,829 for instance describes a holder for a conventional single-edge razor blade used to cut thin, elongated articles. The cutting edge of the blade is protected except for a portion thereof, which is exposed at the end of a guide slot in the holder. The blade is replaceable without tools and is reversible to use portions of both ends. One of the disadvantages of this holder is that the blade has to be dismounted when shifting to a new edge on the same blade. Additionally there is only two possible positions for the blade which gives only two fresh independent cutting edges per blade.
Another similar cutting device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,287. Also in this device the blade is replaceable without tools and is reversible to use portions of both ends. The disadvantages of this device of the same as listed above.
The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,687 describes a bandage cutter and more particularly the cutter for removing the tape that is routinely applied to the wrists and ankles of athletes. This cutting device is provided with a cutting element of special and complicated design. The cutting element can be dismounted without using any tools but there is no possibility to shift the position of the element in order to expose and new fresh portion of the cutting edge.
From the prior art there is also known a cutting device having a cutting element in the form of a free rotating circular disc which co-operates with an opposed free roller fixed on a pivoting arm. By means of an adjustment mechanism the position of said arm and thereby the roller in relation to the cutting element can be set. The work piece to be cut passes between the cutting element and the roller. An essential disadvantage with this device is of course the complicated design with several moving elements and adjustment needs. Additionally, the efficiency of the device is poor due to the rotating movement of the cutting element.